


Never Say Goodbye

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Lucifer's Baby Sister [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Never Say Goodbye

_“Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting.”_

_-J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan_

* * *

* * *

Your father was the one to find you. He wasn’t pleased at how he found you and Ben, but he didn’t tell Lucifer. Dean picked up Ben, and just like the first time he drove off, you watched until you couldn’t see them anymore.

Lucifer was glad that Ben was gone, but he knew that nothing would be the same after that.

Once you and him had been close, you came to him with almost every problem you had. Now, you barely spoke to him. You were only in the room with him if you had to be. It killed him. He raised you, thought of you as his little girl, and you hated him.

He sat outside your door one night, his head in his hands as he listened to you cry. The rain coming down outside, hitting the windows. Clenching his fists, he got up and snapped his fingers.

* * *

Ben was pissed at Lucifer, at Chuck, and at Dean. Lucifer for obvious reasons, Chuck for making him go back with Dean, and Dean for throwing a fucking fit. As soon as they were back at the motel, Dean had a hard look on his face. “Can you tell me what you were _thinking_?” He ground out. “At least Lucifer pulled you out of bed while you still had your damn clothes on.”

He glared at Dean as the older man paced. “Why would you care?”

“Why would I ca–Are you kidding me?!” Dean yelled. “You ran away to be with Lucifer’s daughter! If that doesn’t scream ‘cry for help’, I don’t know what does.”

“Are you serious?” Ben stared, a dumbstruck look on his face. “I ask you to bring me to see her, and you throw a temper tantrum. I haven’t seen, or heard, from her in over a month. No word. No idea if she’ll ever speak to me again…and you can’t figure out why I took off? She’s my soulmate, Dean!” He stood up. “I felt horrible the whole time! All because I listened to **_YOU_**.” He poked Dean in the chest.

* * *

Lucifer hated this. He was torn. You were miserable and all but hated him at the moment. However, having you with the Winchester boy wasn’t something he wanted, either.

“Ben.” He ground out after he had snapped himself there, having paced outside for awhile.

Dean glared at Lucifer. “Get out.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, seemingly unaffected. “I’m here to speak with the boy. Not you.” He said calmly.

“Why? So you can tell me to stay away from her?” Ben shot back.

“I have a compromise for you.” He replied.

* * *

You were laying on your bed, chatting with a couple friends when you heard a knock on your door. “Go away, Lucifer. I’m still mad at you.” You snapped, not looking away from your screen.

“It’s not Lucifer.” Came the somewhat muffled reply.

There was no way that was Ben. Scrambling off your bed, you moved to the door and unlocked up. Your eyes teared up as you grinned, your arms going around his neck. “Ben.” You breathed as he held you tight against him.

Lucifer groaned. “Like I told him. No sex, no parties, no drugs, no drinking.”

“Thank you.” You sniffled. “But, I’m not fully human. Alcohol really doesn’t effect me, remember? I doubt drugs would, either.” You shrugged.

He rolled his eyes. “Fine. No sex. No parties. And I better not hear an argument against those rules, or I’m shipping him back to his father.” Lucifer’s face softened as you smiled at him. “You’re welcome.” He said before turning and heading down stairs.

* * *

A loud bang jerked you awake, making you move off of Ben’s chest. Pushing the blankets back, you listened for any signs that you should hide him. Lucifer snapped into your room, making you jump. “Run.” He told you.

“Why can’t you snap us somewhere?” You asked, worried.

“I just can’t! I know you sneak out of your window. Take Ben and _run_.”

Your heart dropped. Ben had been living with you for two years, and never had Lucifer referred to him by his first name. You hugged Lucifer tight. “Be careful, Dad.” You told him before pulling on a hoodie. Ben had pulled on his shoes and grabbed a long sleeved shirt. “Come on.” You grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the window.

Hearing your door slam, you turned to look. Lucifer motioned for you to go. Both of you quickly climbed out of your window as you had many times before, your feet hitting the dried leaves below.

“Where do we go?!” He asked, his voice just above a whisper.

You thought for a minute. “That old cabin!” You told him.

Ben looked confused for a moment. “You mean that fallen down peice of shit we lost our virginity in?!” He asked, wondering how that could be helpful.

“You have a better idea?” You shot back, making him shake his head. “Then let’s go!” Turning to run, you saw a group of angels. You looked over your shoulder, seeing more. “Ben?” You breathed, looking at him. “I love you.” You kissed him, crying. “Run.” You told him.

“I’m not leaving you!” He looked angry that you’d even suggest it.

You gave him a sad smile. “I wasn’t asking you to. I’m telling you to.” You turned towards the closer group of angels, willing to take them on if he got away safe.

His eyes went wide. “No!” He cried out, his voice sounding far off as you focused on the angels.

* * *

When the dust settled, and Chuck had finally appeared, the first thing on your mind was finding Ben. He wasn’t hard to find. Your feet moved on their own, running to where he was laying. Looking over him, you fell to your knees. His face was pale, and he was barely breathing. “Chuck!” You cried out.

He knelt beside you, his hand moving to Ben, his color returning to his face. “I’ll leave you two alone.” He said gently.

You grabbed his hand. “Don’t.” You said softly, your eyes on Ben’s as he sat up.

“What?” Ben asked. “What’s going on? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You wouldn’t have ever been hurt if it wasn’t for me.” You sobbed. “Be safe, please.”

He pulled you to him. “No. Don’t say what I think you’re saying.” Ben begged. “Don’t say goodbye. Not now. Not ever!” He held you as if he could keep you there.

“I love you.” You whispered before pulling away, and standing up. Your vision blurred as you looked to Chuck. “Take his memories of me away. Help him start over.” Lucifer moved towards you, pulling you to his chest, knowing how much this was hurting you.

Ben tried to move away from Chuck. “NO!” He yelled at you. “Don’t you dare! Don’t you say goodbye! I want you! I want this!” He fought.

“And I want you alive. Even if it kills me.”

* * *

Ben blinked, looking around. “Ben!” He heard his mother’s voice, panic running through it. “Thank God.” She cried.

“What happened?” He asked, sore.

“We were in a car accident, but we’re gonna be okay.

* * *

You stood outside his house, years later, on the sidewalk. There was a family friendly car in the driveway, and you could hear children’s laughter from the back. Your heart broke, a sad smile on your face. “I love you, Ben.”


End file.
